I'm sorry
by Fallen121
Summary: " I Love you, I'm sorry" Percy and Artemis together with little ones. Chaos fic with a odd twist. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Plz R&R even though this is only a teaser and not the final product. as well as this like my other stories won't be updated or posted till after my break is done. :D I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THATS FROM PERCY JACKOSN AND THE OLYMPIANS AND ETC.

I'm sorry Teaser :D

" Artemis?" Percy asked his from their bed. He had just awoken from his sleep. He was the god of demigods now as well as the father of twins. He saw Artemis coming out from the door way of the bedroom. She was wearing his shirt, and he has to say she looked good in it. It went down to her knees. Her long auburn hair was a mess, but in a way it was pretty sexy to Percy.

" Morning Percy." she replied to him. Two little children came from behind Artemis. The twins came from behind their mother. They looked to be around five. They had big smiles on their faces. The girl looked like her mother, except for her eyes. They held a green gleam. Her auburn hair was shoulder length, she also shared her dislike of boys like her mother. Her brother on the other hand looked very much like their father besides his auburn hair. He had his father's smile. They both ran to theri father smiling.

" DADDY!" they screamed as they rushed him. Artemis chuckled at the scene of the man she fell for, the father of her children being over taken by two five year olds. Well more like a week and half year olds.

" Alright Slyvanna, Thane. You father needs to get ready for the day." Artemis ordered her children.

" Alright mommy. I love you daddy." Slyvanna said. Artemis wondered why her daughter was so sweet. Her son was more of a brick wall like she was.

" Daddy are we going to see unlce Nico and Sam?" Thane asked as he followed his sister down the bed onto the hard wood floor. Their matching white shorts and blue t-shirts.

" Sam?" I asked. Percy laughed. _" I'll tell you later." _I heard him say in my head. " Go brush your teeth kids." the kids obeyed and ran off into the hallway heading towards the bathroom. Artemis walked over to her husband and sat down on the blanket covered mattress at the foot of the bed. She smiled at Percy.

" So you gonna say something? Or your looking for some action?" Percy teased Artemis. " Which is it Arty?"

" If I leave you, you'll find someone else right?" Artemis asked all of sudden. Percy looked confused.

" What? Say that again?"

" I'm saying like since we're trying to raise the kids like regular demigods, I'd be mortal so if I 'die' you'll be able to move on."  
>" Okay first, there's only one you so how can I ever move on? And if you were mortal I'd get Hades to let come back."<p>

" But if you can't have me come back what are you going to do?"

" I'd raise the kids myself." he said as he wrapped his arms around Artemis and pulled her into him. She rested her head onto his shoulder. You need to tell him, Apollo's words played in her head over and over. But she couldn't not to the man she loves. " I'd vist you every time I could get."

" Thanks, Seaweed brain."

" Ouch, stop using what my bestfriend calls me to insult me."

" Stop being soft hearted."

" Mommy, daddy we're done." Slyvanna said stading in the door way.

" Okay honey let me help you get dressed for the party today." Artemis replied getting out of Percy's grasp and walking to her daughter. " And Percy dear, get dressed. We wouldn't want to miss your fathers second marraige."

" Yeah yeah." Percy grumbled. When Artemis shut the door Percy quickly imagined a fine white silk tux. And a few seconds later he was wearing it. He went to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and looked in the mirror. Great I'm going to be my best friends step brother, he thought. He was happy for his father, but it still doesn't help how weird it is that he's going to be his best friends step brother and all of the other children of Athena too. He walked out of the bathroom and bedroom into the hallway. He passed by the opened door of the twins room. He looked into the room. Then twin beds were the same. The only diffrence was that the right side was way more messy. It had toys all over the bed and the floor. The left was neat and orginzated. The toys nicely sat on the toy box that was at the foot of the bed. He shook his head at Thane's mess. He continued down the hallway passing the storage closet and the bathroom. To his right. The guest room was strait across from the bathroom. When he made it the living room he saw Slyvanna in a cure little blue dress. Thane was in a white suit pulling at his tie, while his mother was scolding him not to pull on the tie. Percy laughed and walked over to his wife. Artemis was dressed in a snow white tight fitting dress that went down to her feet. Only show her toes and the front part of her white two inch high heels. Her aubrun hair was pulled back behind her ears and shoulder. But nothing special just letting it hang down.

" Thane, Sam will be there. And I know she'd like to see you with a tie." Percy stated. Thane looked up at his father as his face redden a bit. Thane instantly stopped pulling at his tie.

" Thane likes Sam." Slyvanna teased her brother.

" I do not like her Slyv." he yelled at his sister using his nickname for her.

" Okay kids stop it, were already late as it is. Let's go." Artemis said ending the would be tease fest.

In another realm.

" So your taking her today, sister?" a man with short black hair and dark red eyes said, to a woman with bright white hair and golden eyes. She was the same height as him.

" Yes of course brother. After all she is the one that's going to stop you." she replied.

" Yes. But if your order and I'm chaos, why are causing emotional pain to those around her?"

" You have to scarfice the few for the many."

" How do you know I'm just not ploying you to do my job in the universe?"

" Because your acting like a egotistic freak at the moment brother."

" Ouch you hurt me."

" Or is the reason you lied to me is because you've fallen in love with her?"

" Oh now look who's doing the stabbing."

" I'll be leaving, I need to focus on bringing her here."

" Oh by making her look like she's fading, thats absolutly brillant."

" Shut it."

On olympus

Hesita had taken the children to sleep while the others partyied. Artemis was sitting down as Percy had gone to the bathroom. She looked down at here hand, well where it's suppose to be. She was wondering why she couldn't feel it. Then she saw that her feet were missing too. She ran out of the dance room siliently. Only two people saw her leave. Apollo and Percy. Percy chased after his wife. He saw her standing on a new balacony looking over New York city. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

" What's wrong?" he asked as she twitched at his touch.

" I love you Percy, I'm sorry." she said as she jsut vanished into thin air leaving only the dress to fall to the floor. And Percy standing there unable to sense where is wife is. Thinking this was a cruel joke.

" Percy. She's gone. I thought you knew she was fading?" Apollo's voice shattering Percy's train of thoughts.

" She never told me any-... thats why she asked me those questions. But she not dead..." Percy began to cry. He felt like he shoudln't be crying not at this mess.

" She was... I told her the reason for her powers weakening and her numbness in certian parts of her body was all a part of fading. I just never wanted to be right."

" You know what the last words she said were?"

" What?"

" She said, I love, I'm sorry."

A/n: HI yeah a teaser for my project after the child and maybe after another story. BTW the entire onslaught of this probably be posted after my break of ten weeks. So have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Forgot about this project. -_- Anyways I own nothing that involves Percy Jackson and the olympian and i absolutely dont care that I don't own it. R&R Readers please.

" She's waking up sister, I'll leave you now that you merely wanted me to watch over here as you solve the problem I created in Berlin." Chaos said with smirk as his sister entered the gray room. It was very plain with two windows that were on opposite walls. The door was strait ahead from where Artemis sat on the bed. Artemis sat up in the rather large bed, opening her eyes to see a very handsome man by the only door to the room. His black hair slicked back, his dark eyes looking into her silver ones. He was what Aphrodite had told her a perfect man would look like, perfect body in all measurements. Not that Artemis was proud that she had seen Aphrodite's picture of what she considered a perfect man. All though she was happy she never saw Aphrodite show her a photo of a perfect manhood. He wore a black on black style suit. He had a hand in his dress pants pocket while the other waved to her." Hello Artemis, it's wonderful seeing you in person than through the-"

" Enough brother, you need to do your duty. Do not corrupt her." Order ordered her brother as she entered the room. Artemis watched as this hourglass figured walked into the room. She had ankle length blonde hair. She seemed to glow unlike her brother, her eyes were a softly lit white orbs looked at her brother. She wore a plain white tank top with a matching knee-length skirt.

" Of course dearest sister, although you are coming over here aren't you?" Chaos replied as he placed his hand into his unoccupied pocket as he walked towards the door.

" Your tie is messed up."

" I assume you are coming then." Chaos said as he transformed into a raven and flew off. Artemis saw through the open door that the area outside of this room was two very different colored world. On her right was a very peaceful and colorful world from where she could see compared to the dark and gloom side on the left.

" I'm sorry I was not here when you initially awoke I had matters to attend to. You are most likely wondering why you are here, that why can't you see Helios or Selene. You did not fade, I only made you look like you were fading for the reasons that I wanted to give you time to say goodbye to those you love. Which I see you didn't as your husband has been trying hard to convince your grown children." Order explained to Artemis as she walked towards her.

" Why?" Artemis muttered under her breath as she felt tears coming.

" I require your assistance against my brother. Let me explain who we are, where you are, and what I wish for you to do for me. I am Order I set all things my brother Chaos sets in motion come to an end. And he starts the cycle over. My brother has set in motion one of his most ambitious plans for the world. You are currently resting in the room my brother and I created on what we call the line. Sorry for the gloomy coloring you can fix it up however you like. This realm is what we call the balance realm. The easter half of world is under my control and you can solve who controls the western side."

" Why me? Why did you take me from my family?"

" Simply to say you are an admirable goddess in my opinion. You also remind me a little of me when I was younger. Your daughter and son have taken your disappearance as an act of not loving them. Your daughter has been the most unresponsive to your Percy's reasoning. The poor man hasn't been the same, even after all the nymphs that his father had set him up with. He still only loves you and only you. As well as this isn't of individual needs this is the world in whole that requires your aid." and with a snap of her finger order materialized a board sword in her right hand. As two daggers appeared on the bed that Artemis was in, as well as a short bow and quiver full of arrows. " I'll give you chance to go back and let out your anger towards me. Beat me in fight and I'll return you. If you lose you will have to train to become my blessed warrior."

" I'm going to beat you and return to my family." Artemis said a she got out of bed still naked.

" Well first off dear clear your mind and get dressed." and with that Order snapped her fingers changing the room into a clearing in a what seemed to be park as Artemis could see huge skyscrapers above the treeline. She was dressed in a her regular Hunt clothing as she saw Order had swapped her casual wear for what she could see as a tight-fitting, light armor. It was white with a dark golden trim. She had a almost transparent cape hang down from her shoulders that ended behind her knees. She held her helmet under her left arm pressed against her side and her arm. Her hair flowing in the air as a calm breeze came by. Artemis looked to find that her quiver was already strapped to her back as well as the daggers where also strapped on her thighs as she held the short bow in her hands. She knew exactly that they were thirty yards from one another.

" I'm going to guess no powers?"

" Quiet so Artemis, after all it wouldn't be fair if I used my powers. Lets us begin." Order said setting her helmet on the ground. She then turned to face Artemis with her board sword pointing at the other woman. Artemis quickly readied an arrow as she saw Order walk towards her slowly with confidence. Artemis let the arrow fly followed by two more. Order quickly moved to the side and smiled. Artemis stepped back and unleashed a hail of arrows. Order began to cut the distance between quickly dodging or deflecting the arrows with her sword. Artemis saw that it was pointless trying to hit her with her arrows. When Order closed the distance and swung at Artemis, Artemis blocked with the bow in one hand and her other hand had quickly pulled out one of the daggers. The hand that now held the dagger tried to thrust the dagger in a upper ward motion aiming below where the other woman's breast were covered. But the bow was sliced in two and the force of the attack caused Artemis to lose her footing before recovering quickly. As she looked to see Order holding a stoic face as she saw Artemis pull out the other dagger see that what was left of the bow on the ground between both of them. Artemis knew that she most likely had lost, but then again Order would've only give her this chance if she knew she could defeat her easily. Artemis readied for another assault by Order as Order leapt into the with her sword held over her head. Artemis leapt back just in time as Order's blade struck the ground and she was on her knees looking at Artemis. Artemis started her assault as she swung one of her daggers at Order's face which barely miss as Order leaned her head away from the oncoming attack. The other dagger went towards the back of Order's neck following up at the missed previous attack. Order rolled forward and got back on her feet. Artemis dashed towards Order with her daggers ready for any counter attack. What happened next surprised Artemis as Order dropped her sword and smiled at Artemis. Artemis took this as an insult and once again swung with both of her daggers. Order ducked and grabbed hold of Artemis's right arm and twisted her wrist, causing Artemis to drop her dagger onto the ground. Artemis swung her last dagger back towards Order's face point first. Order caught her left arm and repeated but instead of the dagger falling onto the ground it fell into Order's hand. as she kicked Artemis's knees from under her. Artemis manged to pull her elbow back slamming it into Order's gut causing Order to take an extra breathe but not enough to get her off. Order placed the dagger at Artemis's neck.

" Do you yield?" Order asked.

" Yes." Artemis said in a whisper as she thought about not being able to see her children and her Percy again. Tears began to form, Order saw this as she dropped the dagger.

" You will see them again, as a mother too I do miss my child. Brother I know you are there."

" Your late to our supper meeting." Chaos said as he formed out the shadows of the trees.

" I had business to attend to." Order replied as she put a comforting hand on Artemis's shoulder.

" I see, well we must speak about him and it can not wait as you can see that is why I'm here."

" Artemis you may explore this world while I go and speak with my brother. " Order spoke to Artemis as the two siblings disappeared.

Artemis Cabin

" You know you should be with the hunt at this moment right?" Thane asked as he looked up at the ceiling of the rather small cabin.

" Shouldn't you be making out with Samantha?" Slyvanna replied harshly as she strung her bow. Even though she was a goddess Slyvanna wanted to do things the old fashion way.

" Low blow sis. Anyways dad wants a family dinner after all you what today is."

" The day our mother left us." Slyvanna snarled at the thought of their mother never saying goodbye. Truth be told Slyvanna loved her mother more then her father just by a little but the whole fading showed that her mother didn't love her enough to say she was leaving. Even a lie would've suffice to her. Not just merely being gone in mere hours. She and her brother never wanted to see their father or uncle be total wrecks. She knew it wasn't fair for her father that he had to raise two godlings by himself and explain that their mother wasn't ever coming back.

" She faded there's no need to get mad at her sis."

" I'm going out for a walk and don't follow me Thane. Go hang out with Sam."

" I was planning on doing that." Thane replied disappearing. Slyvanna had taken over her mother's duties and she had recently brought the hunter's back to camp. Since Artemis's fading Percy had a hunter's cabin constructed next to the Artemis cabin. Slyvanna teleported herself to location anywhere. She opened her eyes to see herself on top of the empire state building looking down on New York City. She looked around the city for awhile till she had enough of the city and teleported herself outside of camp in the woods. She felt so calm in any wooded area with life.

" Funny seeing someone out here." a voice said as Slyvanna turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw a young man with slicked back blonde hair and bright grey eyes. He didn't look to bad at all as Aphrodite would say.

" I'm just taking in the beauty of nature." she replied she looked at her clothing and swore. She was dressed in fancy dress that she had prepared for this dinner later with heels. She knew he wouldn't buy it.

" Uh huh, you seemed very troubled young lady. I hope you find peace and I best be off."

" Thank you?" Slyvanna questioned his sudden statement of her being troubled, but he had disappeared. In flash of bright silver light Thane appeared.

" Your almost late thankfully you have me to keep you on time." Thane said as he saw his sister look blankly at a section of trees. " Hey you there Slyv?"

" Yeah, let's go." Slyvanna replied as they both teleported.

When the two appeared in Percy's palace they saw their father had already prepared the meal, and set the table the two siblings felt guilty that they didn't help their. Even though he probably didn't need it.

" Come and sit down your grandpa and uncle will be here shortly." Percy said as she ushered his kids to the table that was lavishly placed with food. As if on que Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite and Poseidon appeared. Each of them nicely dressed compared to thane. Athena had her arm linked with Poseidon as they walked towards the table. Apollo walked behind Aphrodite. They all took their seats.

" Dad." Thane said as every had eaten their full. " Dad say something." Percy had yet to say anything since everyone had eaten. Slyvanna kicked her brother who sat across the table. The kick told him to shut up.

Chaos's Fortress

" Its time we have him return to us." Order yelled at her brother who stood on the balcony of the master bedroom of his Fortress.

" He must stay down there where he cannot choose. He shouldn't have to choose between siding with you our me. After all tonight confirms things between you and me." Chaos replied smugly as he took in his sister's perfect nude body.

" Our son deserves to understand why we left him down there."

" Dearest sister we cannot bring order and chaos to our own child he must learn to control his powers on his own."

a/n: YEAH! NVM


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Life is hectic as usual. I think I need a break from it. I think we all do don't we at some points in our life? Anyways for all ya gamers out there To the moon is an amazing game that few games today have yet to pull off and that is story. And im talking like mass effect that takes forever and you make your own choice its like being in an amazing book of the ages kind of feeling as if you can't stop reading it. :D the story makes me want to the go to the moon. I see rabbits so diffrently as well as light houses. Anyways i've rabbled to long.

Damn it, Tom thought to himself as he saw himself back in his small apartment. I really need to control my ability to teleport better, I can't be jumping whenever. He sighed after that thought as he walked over to his kitchen. He passed by his small wooden table and matching pair of chairs as he made his way to his dull white fridge. When he opened the fridge he let out a groan at the sight that he had nothing to eat.

" Looks like I need to go shopping." he muttered to himself as he shut the fridge door. He looked up at the clock on the door out of his apartment and let out a sigh. " In seven hours."

His clock showed the two different times which he never understood why he even kept the clock when he had his phone. The one that was in sync with his phone told him it was half past eleven. The other was stuck at twelve. He never cared to try to fix it but every now and again he'd forget, causing him to be late to events and other stuff he had planned. He groaned again as he remembered that girl he had met in the woods when he was peaceful. He heard something snap, and some swearing from one of his neighbors. He sighed again he needs to learn to control his emotions more. Bad things seemed to happen when he was sad, upset. He felt so attracted to her, one word to describe her was DAMN. Tom himself had his fair share of female companionship. None of those relationships worked out due to his sudden disappearances which wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his ability to stay there at the time. Others it just didn't work out like some regular relationship. And the worst were well he never wants to think of them ever again. The girl with those sea green eyes and short auburn hair. He let out a sigh as he walked towards his bedroom. When he entered his bedroom he saw his mother.

"Gaudium, dear." she said as she embraced him in a hug.

" Mother, please call me by my mortal name." Tom replied as he hugged her back. She broke the embrace and took a few steps back to give them both room.

" Okay Tom."

" What are you doing here mother?"

" Your father didn't want me to see you at all after we left you here, but I had to come to tell you that I need you to help Slyvanna Jackson. I'm sure you've met her."

" Who?"

" The young woman you were thinking about. After all I can read your mind, I'm your mother."

" Don't tell that girl that was in the woods..." Tom mentally face palmed himself.

" Yes she was a goddess and you didn't think anything of it who she was, yet your mind is stuck with thoughts of her."

" Yes how do I tell her, oh hey my mother Order told me to join you on a merry quests and duties."

" Your sarcasm is well noted son. Your father rather have me not see you and tell you that he has a plan to set the world in chaos once again."

" So your here to send me on a another job."

" Not entirely, I'm also here to see my gaudium. How have you've been."

" Besides you ignoring my question, I am fine besides the fact that has a broken pipe somewhere in his apartment."

" To answer your question I will have her mother come to help you convince her, when the time is right."

Scene break

" You die today young goddess of the hunt, although I regret I'd be missing the chance to taste your flesh." Hyperion taunted as he stood over Slyvanna with his sword.

" You can go fu-" Slyvanna replied as a bright sliver light appeared. Hyperion was knocked forty to fifty feet away from Slyvanna. Slyvanna looked at where the blinding light was at. She saw her mother just as she remembered, but her eyes held a bright golden glint that contrasted with her natural sliver eyes. She had her bow drawn with a silver arrow readied. Her clothing was that of white leather bands.

" Leave my daughter alone Hyperion." Artemis said coldly as she fired the arrow piercing the titan's left hand. Hyperion held in a scream of pain as he looked at his bleeding hand. He knew Artemis wasn't suppose to be this strong, he quickly cursed as he disappeared.

" Mother?" Slyvanna inquired almost crying as she stood up using her short sword as leverage.

" Yes dear its me." Artemis said letting her tears fall as her bow and arrow disappeared. She ran and hugged her daughter. " I've missed you so much my little girl." Artemis was lightly shoved away.

" Why did you leave us if your here now? We thought you faded away. How could you do this to us, to me, to dad?" Slyvanna screamed at Artemis letting her own tears rain down on the ground.

" I didn't want to leave you guys, trust me that's the last thing I want Slyv. I didn't have a choice, higher beings needed me. I've been kissed by another man and trust me you should see after the beating I gave him."

" What about us huh? Why didn't you ever try to contact any of us?"

" I.. She wouldn't let me at all. I had to finish my training before she'd allow me to come back to this world. You don't know how much I missed you guys. My heart ached not knowing what was happening to you and your brother. I was also told your father was never the same without me."

" **WE** were never the same without you. Dad's, dad's just..." Slyvanna trailed off.

" Artemis?!" a voice Artemis longed to hear called out to her.

Artemis awoke from her dream with a single tear finding its way down her face. She longed to see her family again and tell them how much she loved and missed them. She let out a sound of frustration and confusion on why her. The reasons why order choose her wasn't good enough she need a better answer. After sleeping with Percy and having him to wake up next with she had felt uncomfortable resting and waking up. She felt truly alone in these moments.

Chaos's Fortress

Chaos looked down from his balcony into his dark pool that revealed an image of his son sleeping. "I will have to talk to him to begin my plan as my dear sister has started her solution to my plan." he thought to himself .

A/n: School is such a bauss. If you didnt catch the sarcasm then I don't know what to say. Besides Dishonor is coming out soon YES. WIN WIN as well as the man with no name is the best trilogy in my opinion ever made. Sigh western movies are dying I say when clint dies westerns die with him.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: HI yes. I'm here. anyways I was lazy and didn't spell check. XD sorry but I'm sick of it after writting two debate essays. -_- so tired...

Falling Down From nowhere

" I'm here to see if you've learned anything from my sister's training." chaos said calmly as he walked towards Artemis in his casual suit. His hair as always slicked back, but this time he wore some shades as if he needed them. He also held a glass of dark liquid in on hand he was holding in the air. Artemis remained quiet as he approached her looking her up and down. He let out a whistle as he saw how the leather material hugged her skin nice enough to show some eye catching spots.

" Are you going to be raping me with your eyes all day or are you going to say something else?" Artemis said annoyed by his actions. He seemed off to her today. He was usually calm and gentleman like or at least decent. He got three feet away from her and smiled as he toke a sip of his drink.

" You my dear have know idea what me and my sister's relationship is. And I'm just here to mess with you." he replied coldly changing his deemanor. Artemis quickly readied herself if he tried anything. The archery range grew quiet as Chaos's smile boarden. He took a step forward and leaned his head by her ear. " We're parents and lovers." he quickly pulls his head back and kisses Artemis forcing his tongue into her mouth and retracting it just as swiftly. He ducked the incoming right hook and vanished, leaving an extremely pissed off Artemis standing alone swearing she was gonna do unspeakable things to him. She finally let out a cry of anger. She felt even more confused and worry of her family. The dream she had last night or day, she had lost track of time as the sun never set on this side, and was always night on the other side. She was worried about Slyvanna and she wanted to know both Order's and Chaos's intentions.

Chaos's Dinning room

The black hardwood chair shattered aganist the obsiden wall above the fire place. Chaos let out a blood chilling roar. That kiss felt wrong and disgusting to him. Why did it, he asked himself and he knew why deep down. " Baston where are you!" Chaos screamed into the empty room. A man appeared in a roman centurion armor minus the helmet.

" Yes my lord?" the man named Baston asked.

" I need you to relay a message to my son. And where are your wings?" Chaos said taking notice that his gifts to the man was not present on him. Baston was a rather tall man with rather long blonde hair. And within a few minutes Baston looked like a perfect example of a fallen angel. " Much better."

" What is it my lord?"

" Well why don't we talk about how our day's been?"

" I can see the pieces of the chair my lord. What is bothering you?"

" Nothing I can't handle. Since you are being snarky and impatiencent I need you to get close to a certian goddess. And strike her down when she is weakest. That should by me enough time to cause enough damage to last centuries. Of course it'd be you and my son doing this not just you."

" What if he sides with his mother? I can't stop him why don't you merely reveal your true form and corrupt him?"

" Baston the universe requires balance and my son is the neutrality that can tip the scales to either side. Besides who am I to take free will from a being."

" Yes my lord I will be on my way." Baston vanished as Chaos looked down at the shattered chair.

" She's gotten too close these past few years without even trying, I'm a mess." Chaos muttered to himself. Even my duties have been effected by this relationship, I guess I'm addicted to that damn sweetness.

Tom's living room

" Sure appear and start playing to the moon on my laptop." Tom said in his black and blue shorts as he enters the room from the hallway attaching the two bedrooms and bathroom, to the rest of the apartment.

" Hey not my fault this story is so god damn amazing. And yeah your dad needs your help." Baston said as he clicked away with Tom's wireless mouse. His winges fluttering every few moments.

After a talk over breakfeast Tom let out a sigh. He sat across from the closest thing he had to a brother at his small table.

" So I once again have to choose on where I tip the balance. I hate when it comes down to it." Tom said with a sigh.

" I would hate to be in your postition." Baston replied with a nod.

" Enough about me, hows Kira?"

" Shes fine from what I see."

" Thats good, she doesn't come vist much."

" You have an intrest in her?"

" No, shes like a sister to me just as you are like a brother to me."

" Someone's here." Baston quickly disappeared and just as fast as he had vanished he reppeared holding the young goddess he had seen the other night.

" Let me go!" she yelled.

" Let her go Baston, shes the one." Tom stated seeing Baston almost pulling out his gladius. Baston rose a brow at the statement.

a/n: So tired of wrtting today...


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: No more Comp for me. Sigh. I guess im okay with it after all I dont really care.

" Where is Baston?" Order demanded as she walked towards her brother who was tending to his garden. The garden was walled around by willow trees and rose bushes whose roses were a withering black and red color.

" On a mission and why do you care what one of my servants are doing?" Chaos replied in a monotone voice as he watered his withering plants.

" I care because it is my duty to fix the problems you create." Order said as Chaos kept on watering his plants with one hand and the other brushing away dust on his suit.

" Then get your petty angel to go find him. After all she is your poster girl."

" Very well then brother." she took a look at his face, more so she looked into his eyes. " Brother what is wrong?"

" Nothing that concerns you sister now if you have nothing else you have to say, get going." He heard rustling by his willow trees. " My child come to me." a toddler walked as fast as she could to him with a large smile on her face.

" Daddy." she said as she hugged his legs. "Pwetty." she stated as she pointed to the roses and other flowers. " Wight mommy?"

" Yes very my dear. Now come on we have to get going. Aunty Flora will be taking care of you." Order stated to her daughter. Her daughter walked from her father to her mother jumping into her mother's awaiting arms. Order left with her daughter, Chaos felt a sharp pain in his chest, he naturally placed a hand upon the area in pain.

" You're losing your touch old man." a young but rather deep voice spoke.

" Where have you've been?" Chaos replied shifting the garden into his office.

" Being your ever watchful raven." he returned with a smirk. Chaos turned to look at him. The young man had short, red, spiky hair on top of his head. With deep blue eyes, his smile was that of a men that girls dreamed of as lover. It didn't help that he was rather tall as well.

" What is Baston's condition? "

" He's caught the girl, the fool forgot to tone down his power. The gods felt his entry into the world. They sent her and that is how he caught her, she isn't very good at sneaking, well to us and she is still very young."

" The fool I told him specifically to not create a commotion." Chaos muttered as he went behind his desk and opened one of the compartments.

" If all of this is what you wanted then I'll take my leave."

" Raven, please I don't need you and Baston to get involved with her. It could end rather bad for all those involved."

" Old man I..."

" You may be my Harbinger of Death, but please I do not wish to face a woman's scorn at a time like this. I can see through your facade. That is all, and keep in mind of my words." Chaos said as he threw Raven a small hand sized package. " That is a present for you, after all this is the three thousandth year since you've been brought here."

" Thank you, but in all seriousness old man. What is wrong with you?"

" I'm simply not feeling well."

" Yeah as if immortal beings like you can get sick."

" I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. Now leave if you want to catch her on her way back."

Valley of the maidens

The Valley itself was so beautiful more than any Artemis had been in, including its surrounding forest and mountain. The Valley was home to Order's elite warriors. Artemis had befriended a few of them. And some of them were once her hunters. The feeling that they served a better overall purpose brought tears to her eyes. One to name was Zoe Nightshade, who leads a squad of her now battle sisters. Their leader was a woman named Kira. To Artemis she was like Athena, Hera and Aphrodite put together. She very intelligent woman and extremely capable. The one thing Artemis liked about her was that she too was a lady of action not words.

" Kira." a searching voice that Artemis recognized as Order's voice resonated through the valley. Order Appeared with Kira by her side when they reached the outskirts of the small town. The were already talking when Artemis overheard them as she was walking towards them.

" My lady what if I meet one of the olympians? "

" Do not show your power and keep yourself recognizable as a mere mortal. Unless you have to fight Baston. "

" Yes milady, anything else before I journey over to bring back Baston?"

" No you may leave now. "

" Wait." Artemis Exclaimed running towards them.

" What is it my fellow sister?" Kira asked.

" Can you check up on my family?" Artemis asked pleading her, this was the first time in a long while that Artemis was pleading with someone.

" Very well then my sister." Kira said before being engulfed in a shimmering white light. Artemis turned to Order who was looking at her with an expressionless face.

" You are coming with me, I seem to have neglected your training." Order said in a monotone voice. Artemis knew this was going to be a more exhausting training session than any before.

Tom's Apartment

" You see you're dragging yourself into a very odd situation. " Tom stated to the attractive young goddess whom he saw the other day.

" You seriously think I believe you man?" Slyvanna replied to him. Baston kept down his laughter, this goddess had been denying Tom's every statement of the truth. Oh well, Baston thought.

" I am telling you the truth whether you believe it or not."

" Well I don't, and if it wasn't for your friend here." Slyvanna stated looking at Baston who had tied her hands behind her back and standing behind her. " You would be paved all over this room."

" That's very reassuring. But luckily only a few people can enter this apartment without the use of the front door. And you aren't one of them."

" Is that your new girlfriend Thomas?" a rather calming voice entered their conversation.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Slyvanna shouted looking at the woman. She had long red hair that flowed freely. She had glowing blue eyes that quickly looked over her current environment. Her lips formed a smirk, the black jeans and white dress shirt she wore didn't hide her years of combat from Slyvanna. The ever watchful eyes, gave her hints of readiness as well as how tense she was, preparing for any sudden move.

Kira watched the three, more importantly Baston for any signs of hostility. She saw none and decided to take a seat next to Tom looking at the other two.

"Kira how nice of you to visit me. I wonder why you're here." Tom replied.

"Him actually." Kira answered pointing at Baston. " Now Baston be a good boy and come with me." Kira took this time to look at the girl before her more closely, she looked a lot like Artemis beside her eyes being a deep sea green. " Is your mother Artemis?" Slyvanna's tensed at the name of her mother being spoken by the woman. Tom remained silent as Baston looked from Slyvanna to Kira.

" Yes how do you know her?" Slyvanna asked impatiently.

" She asked me to check up on you. Your mother cares for you very much young maiden. From what I can see from her. Now then Baston?"

" Fight." Baston replied disappearing from behind Slyvanna to the other side of the room. His Gladius readied as his clothes from before were replaced with black body armor with golden trims, and his wings sprouted from his back.

" Really Baston?" Kira replied as she too changed into a her own armor. Her's was mostly silver with dark blue trims. She had out a rapier in her right hand facing Baston. Slyvanna was literally frozen by the power given off from both of them. Baston's face was hidden by his helmet. Tom noticed Slyvanna's condition, if they actually fought they will bring trouble to him.

" Enough, you two will not fight here and make me move again." Tom shouted his eyes flickering black and back to its original eye color. The two looked at him and quickly returned to the way they were dressed before. Although they both still had their weapons out. The shattering of the living room window caught all their attention. A bolt with a letter attached to it stuck right by Slyvanna's head. Tom quickly grabbed the bolt off the wall swearing at the person who had shot it. He quickly pulled off the letter, quickly reading it. He threw it at Baston who caught it.

" Very well I will leave with you then Kira." Baston said as he disappeared. Kira soon followed as she gave Slyvanna a smile.

" See I told you we are more powerful than anything you've seen. We just don't get personally involved with your world. My father and mother simply influence events to happen. I guess now that those two have shown you a taste of what kind of people are from where I am from I guess I'll tell you a bit of my home." Tom said as he made the letter appear in his hand, which was swiped out of his hands by Slyvanna. Slyvanna quickly read it and slapped him. " I hate Raven too."

" You have immature friends and let me leave." Slyvanna replied.

" I would but you see Raven needs to come and due his other job and that is clean up messes. Raven the Harbinger of death and the reaper of memories." Tom replied rubbing his cheek.

a/n: There'll be fluff next chapter no worries and more Artemis and Thane i didnt forget about him.


End file.
